Letter to the fans REDUX
by DarthWasabi
Summary: This little baby was deleted for some unknown reason and now it is back! Just to get my Star Wars writing back in check. This is Anakin's response to ObiAni stories!


**We see a Black out.**

**Then we hear a voice.**

"_Hello, Hello is this thing on?" Says the voice, clearly male._

"_I don't know why you have to do this" Another males voice, with a Scottish accent._

"_Oh no, I'm going to set the record strait." Says the first voice._

"_But do you need the backdrop, 200 lights, and the 24 cameras?" We now hear a female voice._

"_Well…I…Ah" Says the first voice._

"_Right you heard the lady, everyone that we don't know by name, out."_

We hear a lot of people walking, and a door closing 

"_So are you two going to help me or not?"_

"_Alright, alright. Hang on I think the camera's on." The 2nd male voice says._

"_What with the cap still on?" Says the female voice._

"_Oh would you look at that."_

The cap comes off. We now see a blue eye, with a slight tinge of green, looking into the lens.

"_I can't see anything guys."_

"_Obi-wan, turn it around."_

"_Oh gotcha!"_

"_Alright so Padme you can hold up the cards that I read off of."_

"_I got them"_

"_And master your doing the camera work"_

"_Check Anakin"_

"_Ok, everyone else who was not throw out before ready?"_

"_Check" Says Jabba_

"_Check" says Jar-Jar_

"_Checked I am" says Yoda_

"_Check, my young apprentice MMMMHHHAAAAAAA!" says Palpatine_

**Everyone in the room: **_…………._

"_That was weird"_

"_Too right Obi-Wan" Anakin turns to the Chancellor "Dude, stop before you hurt yourself"_

"_Ok people, places please, places please" Called Padme "ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…(breath)… D action!"_

**24 hours later**

"Ok everyone gather, hey" points finger at Mace "I don't see you gathering."

"Jeez, Anakin I was just getting popcorn"

"Well, alright then… As long as I get some. Any way come on this is my visual letter to the fans. I got it posted to all the fanfiction Websites I could find. So now we wait.

* * *

A screen comes up 

**5.**

**4.**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

Our hero (Anakin, for those playing at home) is sitting down, behind a desk, looking all official.

"Good evening, I am here to just straiten out of few things. I am deeply troubled by the fact that some fans are how can I say this? Poking around my love life. Oh yes I've been reading around this Internet of yours. What the HELL people!" **Whispering to him self **(Easy, Easy) " All over the fanfiction sites, there have been stories about myself and my wife. Now I thank those people for writing those, They are quiet refreshing, I would, right at this moment like to thank DarthDuckula for making all this possible." (A/N he he that's ME!)

"Where the sith Lord, is?"

"Oh boy," **rolling eyes, **"Master Yoda sit down before you burst a vain."

Laughing from behind the camera 

"Any way, thankyou D.D. But really… some of the others…WHAT THE SITH PEOPLE!!!!"

From behind camera 

"He He, who now, going to burst vain is? Hmmm he he."

"I did not just hear that." Anakin sighs and rakes his hand through his hair. You can tell he's getting uncomfortable. " I've read some disturbing stories about my self and Master Obi-Wan. First off I am NOT, I repeat NOT, gay. Though I'm not to sure about Obi-Wan.

"OI" comes Obi-Wans voice.

"I mean sure I've got nothing against them, they have great fashion advice, but really…I'm getting a headache from it all."

"Next I would like to express my feelings about the fics with me Involving a whole new character. Um what are they called?" Says Anakin scratching his chin.

"Try new character"

Anakin looks blankly to the right of the screen. " Thankyou my glowing angel of light, that is always right and never wrong, nor sarcastic."

"Damn strait."

"Aren't they called OC's" Obi-Wan says.

"OOOOH I love that show!"

We see Anakin look to the left, before the camera swings around to look at the culprit.

"What?" Asks Palpatine

"Yeah any way…Obie put the camera back on moi."

The camera swings back to Anakin.

**We hear Obi-Wans voice** "It's always about you Anakin"

"Hey! I heard that."

"Yeah so!"

"Right"

The camera is knocked to the ground. We can hear that a fight as broken out.

"Put my money on young Skywalker, do I."

The screen goes all fuzzy. Next thing we see is Padme sitting behind the desk.

"Thankyou for listening to my husbands point of view. If there is nothing else."

Camera turns to see Anakin and Obi-Wan tied up. Camera swings back. 

"I bid you edue, Goodnight and God Bless."

A/N Well what do you all think? I thought it was good the first time I put it up, but (shrugs) you know. Cheers everyone


End file.
